Ideas For Sale
by moon12345
Summary: Just some ideas I had and didn't have the time to finish. If someone want to borrow one of them, be my guest!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So lately I havn't had much time to write, because i'm in University. But I had some ideas I tried to write in the past and just didn't have time to finish. So I decided to publish it here, in case anyome wants to take one of them and make it longer and more readable.. (:

If you want to take one of the ideas here, and write them better than me (and actually finish them) I would really like to read what you write with it. So feel free

* * *

He's drunk. Not sure when he got back to his apartment, or from where, but here he is, standing in the middle of his living room, with a bottle in hand, drunk. His vision is blurred, his mind fuzzy. He looks up, and takes a step back, nearly falling.

In front of him stands a woman, staring right at him. He knows she's not really there, she can't be really there, but she seems so real.

"W-what are you doing here?" he mumbles, can't control his voice.

"Hey, Barney," she says, ignoring his question. Instead she takes a step towards him, causing him to take another one back.

"What are you doing here?" he asks again, trying to sound more firmly this time.

She lets out a little laugh, moving her hair out of her eyes and smiling at him. "You brought me here, silly," he can see her white teeth flashing at him and he has to blink a few times, hoping she would disappear. She's still there when he opens his eyes.

"Go away," he barks at her, takes another sip from his drink and stumbles back into the sofa. She ignores him again. Her hands are on her hips when she's telling him mockingly, "look at what you've become."

"I'm a-awesome," he tells her, but even he knows how pathetic he sounds.

"Awesome? You are not awesome." She says, laughing again. God, how he hates her. "You know when you were awesome? Seven years ago. Seven years ago, Barney. And it was because of me, by the way."

"What?!" he shouts, not caring how crazy he must sound to his neighbors, talking to himself. "You?! You… you did nothing to make me awesome! You… you cheated on me!"

"Like you're any different," she smiles, and he wants to punch her. But she is right. He cheated on his girlfriend. How could he do that?... but this is different, it has to be. He did it because he was… no. NO.

"You broke my heart." he blames her instead.

"Exactly," she says, pleased. "Think of how you were before you met me, Barney."

"That's not-"

"Think, Barney."

And Barney does. He thinks about his collage days, his long nerdy hair and his big clothes. He was working in a coffee house, having no friends besides her.

"I-" he wants to protest, but he knows she's right.

"You know I'm right. I turned you into what you are. I made you a man. You're welcome."

He hates to admit it, but she is right. After she cheated, after he saw her kissing _him_ , he changed. He promised himself he would never make the same mistake again, he would _never_ fall in love.

"And yet," she says, as if reading his mind. _She_ is _in your mind_ , he has to remind himself, "Here you are, in love with someone."

"I'm _not_ -"

"You are. You can lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me. You can't lie to yourself."

There is a short moment of silence, and then she adds quietly, "She doesn't love you, Barney."

He looks up at her, eyes wide. "Don't you think I know that?! I fucking know that!"

"But you hope she does. You still hope she will change her mind. But she won't."

"She might-"

"You broke up with Nora for her, and she didn't choose you."

"I know, but maybe-"

"She chose Kevin. She doesn't love you."

"I _know_ , but-"

"She never loved you."

"That's not-"

"She was just playing with you."

"No-"

"You're in love with her, Barney. And she broke your heart. Again."

He stares at her without saying a word, waiting for her next words.

"Want to know the difference between her and me?" she asks him, not waiting for his answer. "I changed you in a good way, I made you awesome, made you stronger. But she made you weak. Look at you, Barney," she looks him up and down before saying, "you're weak. Pathetic. You're sitting in your own living room, _crying_ ,"

Barney feels the wetness on his cheeks to realize she's right, once again.

"Instead of going out there, out in the world, to party and be awesome and find a stupid bimbo to make you forget about your problems. That's what you used to do to get over me, isn't it?"

He nods weakly, hung to her every word.

"You know when you were over me, Barney? The night we finally slept together, you knew you were over me, five years after we broke up. Five years, Barney. And that night was over almost seven years ago. And that night also happens to be the night after you almost slept with _her_ for the first time. But she rejected you, just like she rejected you tonight. It took you five years to get completely over me. How much time do you think it would take you to get over her?"


	2. Chapter 2

He's crouching down on one knee in front of her, a ring in his hand and a big smile on his lips.

"Will you marry me?"

She can't breath. This can not be happening. It's everything she wanted, for so long; even if she didn't realize it up until this moment. She wants it, she needs it. There is nothing else in this world she wants more than to say yes.

"No."

Barney's eyes are wide and surprise is written all over his face. He doesn't move, just stares at her, his smile gone.

"No?" he asks to clarify what he heard was right. He can't believe it. After all he's done; the play, the roses, the ring… and she said NO. "You won't marry me?"

His heart is breaking while he stands up and put the ring back in his pocket.

"I can't," she says quietly, "I'm so sorry."

"Right," he says, moving a step away from her. This was not how he pictured this evening to go. "You can't. How stupid of me to even ask that."

He wants to smack himself in the face, jump off the roof, run away and never look at her again.

She doesn't want him. He was wrong. She wants him, he knows that, she tried everything she could in the last few weeks to try and make him to sleep with her again. But she doesn't _want_ him, in the way he wants her. She doesn't want to marry him. She doesn't want to even date him. He ruined everything. What was he thinking? He feels like such a fool.

"You know what?" he says, raising his voice because now he just can't control it. "Forget it. I am done. For real. I did everything for you, I stopped sleeping around, I broke up with Nora for you, I broke my engagement to Quinn for you. But you don't care. And they say I'm the unemotional one. I thought there was more to it with us. Apparently all you wanted was to just have sex with me and be done with it."

She isn't denying it, and it pushes him to continue, now even angrier.

"So I am _Done_! And this time…" he stops, because he doesn't want to say it, but maybe it really is the best idea for them. "This time we can't stay friends. Because it hurts too much."

"What?" she asks, surprised. "No, Barney, that's not fair-"

"Not fair? For who? Me, or you? I'm never going to get over you if we keep hanging out. I tried that, for four years, and I can't! So forgive me for wanting to stop my heart from hurting! Because every time I see you with someone else, my hurt is breaking and I just can't do it anymore."

He waits for her to say something, but she doesn't. He wanted her to realize he's changed, that he was finally ready for commitment. That he was ready to be with her for ever, and he thought she was ready too, but he was wrong, and now he has to face the truth, she will never be his again.

He sends her one last disappointed look before turning his back to her, ready to walk out of the door and never see her again, when he hears her voice calling out for him.

"Barney, wait."

He turns back to look at her.

She's staring at him, but she can't find the words. She wants to tell him the truth, but she's too scared.

"What?" he asks.

She sees the hurt in his eyes and she has to tell him. She owes him that much.

"I… I do love you, Barney." It feels good to finally admit it. "I guess, now that I think about it, I have for a long time."

"But you still won't marry me?" he asks, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

"It's just that… there's something you don't know. Something that… let's just say, could make you change your mind."

"What do you mean?" he doesn't understand. What could possibly make him change his mind about her? She is everything he wants.

"It's what made Kevin take his proposal back." She tells him, and he's shocked.

"Wait," he says, taking a few more steps towards her. "Kevin proposed to you?"

She nods.

"And you said… yes?"

She nods again, feeling a little ashamed.

"That's why you broke up? He took his proposal back, and you… you're scared I'll do the same if you tell me?"

She's looking away, not ready to meet his gaze, and nods a third time.

Within a second he's in front of her, taking her in his arms and hugs her close. She's tensed at first, but then relaxes and let's herself enjoys him. She missed this, missed him.

"Robin," he whispers in her ear. "There is nothing, _nothing_ , that will make me change my mind. I love you, I want to marry you. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise I will stay right here."


	3. Chapter 3

Guilt.

That's the strongest thing she feels. Because it was her fault, too. Because Ted should be mad at her, too. Because she was the one that cried on his shoulder. Because she invited him to her apartment. Because she was the one who put her hand on his knee. Because she was the first one who made a move, and kissed him.

But mostly, she feels guilty for not being there for him now.

She's too scared to look into his eyes, too scared to be reminded of what they had done. What she had done.

She's too scared to be around him, to let him know how much she wants him. She's too scared to let him in her personal space again, because who knows what she'll do then.

So instead she sits with the rest of them at the bar, drinking and trying to forget. Trying to forget the feeling of his lips on hers. Trying to forget his strong arms around her. Trying to forget the bright color of his eyes when he looks at her. Trying to forget his sweet words he whispered to her, words she knows he did not mean. He could not mean. Words he most definitely whispered to many girls before her.

When he first calls her, she doesn't answer. She can't hear his voice, his sly seductive voice, on the other side of the line.

When he calls the second time, she can't resist anymore, because it has been a week and she misses him. His voice is cocky as usual, when he's blackmailing her into coming to meet him, and she hates that she's jumping on the opportunity to go see him.

He looks the same, though something in his eyes is different. Defeated. Desperate. Abandoned. Betrayed.

He didn't see any of them for a week. She wonders how much that hurts him. And again the guilt starts to creep in.

"I'm sorry," she wants to say, but she can't.

Never sleep with friends, everyone has always told her. Well, they were right. She knows nothing would ever get back to normal after that.


End file.
